One issue with typical snowmobile seats is that they absorb moisture. While covers disposed over the seats are sometimes water resistant, moisture can still seep in through the seams. Also, the cover may tear thereby allowing moisture to enter the seat cushion. The cushions are typically made of open-celled foam that absorbs water. The cushion tends to act like a sponge soaking up water. Absorbed moisture affects the performance and life of the cushion. Moisture can not only cause the cushion to deteriorate but also, a cold and wet seat is uncomfortable for the rider. In addition, the seat may freeze and make the seat uncomfortably hard.
It is desirable to provide a snowmobile seat that does not retain moisture and is capable of quickly drying when moisture is absorbed.